Elyon Brown
Królowa Elyon Brown'http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0240441/?ref_=fn_al_ch_1 (użyczyła jej głosu Serena Berman)http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0075846/http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/tv-shows/WITCH/Elyon/ jest fikcyjną postacią w serii animowanej, rozdziałach i powieściach graficznych ''W.I.T.C.H. Po raz pierwszy jest wprowadzona jako jedna z głównych złoczyńców na początku i w środku pierwszej Misji, ale później staje się jedną z głównych bohaterów i postaci pobocznych w komiksie. Jest jedną z najpotężniejszych przyjaciół i sprzymierzeńców Strażniczek. Historia postaci Elyon Brown jest ciepłą, życzliwą i opiekuńczą nastolatką o słomianych włosach w dwóch warkoczach. Jest przyjazna i mądra, jednak czasami społecznie niezręczna, wycofana i nieśmiała. Ze względu na swój młody wiek jest dość naiwna, ale jej inteligencja ostatecznie doprowadzi ją do prawdy (na przykład, kiedy Wilhelmina Vandom ratuje żucie Cedrica, a on wciąż próbuje ją zabić, Elyon zaczyna kwestionować wszystko, co Cedric i Phobos kiedykolwiek jej powiedzieli). Elyon Brown, w oryginalnej wersji nazwana Elyon Portrait, jest Królową Meridianu, otrzymując tytuł 'Światła Meridianu'. Elyon urodziła się w Meridianie, jedyna córka Królowej i Króla i wyłączna spadkobierczyni tronu. Jednak po zniknięciu jej rodziców, Meridiańczycy o imieniu Galgheita (przebrana za Panią Rudolph, nauczycielkę matematyki na Ziemi), Miriadel i Alborn zabrali ją na Ziemię, by ochronić ją przed jej starszym bratem, Phobosem, który planował ukraść jej wyższe magiczne moce. Elyon została wychowana tam jako normalna dziewczyna przez Miriadel i Alborna pod przydomkami Eleanor i Thomas Brownowie. Nic nie wiedziała o Meridianie ani jej prawdziwej tożsamości. Elyon stała się najlepszą przyjaciółką z Cornelią Hale i dobrą przyjaciółką z innymi członkiniami W.I.T.C.H. W serii telewizyjnej, miała również przyjaciółkę o imieniu Alchemy, która jest wrażliwą dziewczyną. Kiedy poznała Cedrica, zakochała się w nim. Elyon zaczyna często chodzić do jego księgarni i zaczęła mu pomagać ze sklepem. Cedric w końcu mówi jej o jej tożsamości i obraca ją przeciwko Strażniczkom, przekonując ją do udania się do Meridianu, gdzie uczy jej władania i używania jej mocy. Podczas uczenia się używania swojej magii, Elyon oszukała W.I.T.C.H. kilka razy w zemście za ból, który według niej spowodowały Meridianowi przez chronienie Zasłony, która oddziela ich od reszty wszechświata. Przed uwięzieniem ich w obrazie twierdzi, że Zasłona utrudniała Phobosowi jej poszukiwanie, trzymając ją z daleka od jej prawdziwej rodziny i jej prawa narodzin. Ona również więzi Taranee w magicznej bańce i trzyma ją w Meridianie, dopóki pozostałe członkinie W.I.T.C.H. pomagają ją uwolnić, a także kryje się jako trener pływaczki Will, by zaprowadzić dziewczyny w pułapkę w bibliotece Cedrica. Jednak w portalu z tyłu biblioteki Elyon patrzy, jak Cedric zostaje skazany na egzekucję przez buntowników uciekających z Meridianu, i patrzy, jak Will ratuje go, ryzykując swoim własnym życiem. Kiedy Cedric próbuje zabić kill Will po tym, zaczyna wątpić w to, co powiedział jej Phobos i jego dwór. W przebraniu wędruje ulicami Meridianu, by zobaczyć prawdziwe życie ludzi, którymi pewnego dnia będzie rządzić. Podczas pobytu zostaje skonfrontowana ze strażnikami, którzy nie wierzą, że jest księżniczką, ale zostaje uratowana przez Cornelię. We dwie łączą swoje moce, by uciec, tworząc trzęsienie ziemi odczuwalne zarówno na Ziemi, jak i w Meridianie. Godzą się, obiecując, że zawsze będą najlepszymi przyjaciółkami, zanim Elyon jest przedstawiona Calebowi, przywódcy buntu, który próbuje obalić Phobosa i doprowadzić ją na tron. Myśląc o słowach Caleba, że tron jest jej prawem narodzin, Elyon odwiedza Miriadel i Alborna w więzieniu, by skonfrontować ich o swoim bracie. Mówią jej, że on jest zły i nie cofnie się przed niczym, by zdobyć jej moce, zanim zostanie wyproszona. W danym dniu W.I.T.C.H. uwalniają Miriadel i Alborna, wśród innych więźniów, gdy Elyon znajduje się w pobliżu więzienia. Widzi strażnika bijącego mężczyznę próbującego zobaczyć swojego uciekającego brata i używa swojej telekinezy, aby pozbyć się bata, którego on używa, i ujawnia swoją tożsamość, twierdząc, że całe więzienie jest pomyłką. Pamiętając sposób, w jaki Miriadel nauczyła ją używać gumki, kiedy nauczyła się rysować, Elyon demonstruje swoją niezmierną moc, usuwając więzienie tymi samymi ruchami. Gdy wiwatują tłumy, Elyon widzi Miriadel z niewielką kontuzją i nazywa ją Mama. W dzień swojej koronacji Elyon jest odwiedzona przez W.I.T.C.H., które ostrzegają ją ostatni raz, że Phobos nie jest wszystkim, czym się wydaje. Postanawia im zaufać i umieszcza kroplę astralną na swoje miejsce, by obserwować ceremonię z tłumu. Jej Kropla Astralna zostaje zabita, kiedy Świetlista korona jest umieszczona na jej głowie, a Phobos ujawnia Meridianowi, że był tam po moce Elyon. Elyon i W.I.T.C.H. wyszły ze swojego ukrycia i walczą ze strażnikami Phobosa, zanim są zmuszone do wycofania się do kanałów, gdzie Elyon łączy się na nowo z Miriadel i Albornem. W.I.T.C.H. wślizgują Elyon do zamku na jej ostatnią bitwę z Phobosem, podczas gdy one walczą z Cedriciem o Świetlistą koronę. Wygrywa, ale oszczędza życie Phobosa i zostaje znokautowana do nieprzytomności przez swojego brata. Kiedy się budzi, jest związana światłem i nie jest w stanie się poruszyć, ale potrafi słyszeć Taranee poprzez ich telepatię. Strażniczki są w stanie pokonać Cedrica i złamać klątwę na Świetlistej koronie, zanim Will umieszcza ją na głowie Elyon, dając jej moc Światła Meridianu i tytuł Królowej Meridianu. Później zostaje zmuszona do ukrywania się na Ziemi, kiedy Phobos zamienia się ciałami z Endarno i staje się Wyrocznią używając jego ciała, po tym jak pieczętuje Świetlistą koronę. Nie chcąc się ukrywać z dala, Elyon konfrontuje się z Endarno tylko po to, by rozpoznać nienawiść w jego oczach i odmawia przekazania Korony w zamian za swoją wolność. Więzi ją w Mglistej Wieży i tam zdaje sobie sprawę, że Endarno to tak naprawdę Phobos. Duch Yan Lin odwiedza ją, a ona się jej zwierza, dając jej klucz, by odblokować Koronę, który jest przekazany Strażniczkom. Uwalniają ją i stają twarzą w twarz z Phobosem i Cedriciem, który, przebrany za Elyon, zabrał Świetlistą koronę. Cedric zostaje pokonany, a Phobos ucieka tylko po to, aby wskoczyć w nicość, a nie zostać schwytanym. Elyon jest świadkiem jego samobójstwa i mówi Hay Lin, Irmie i Taranee, że są teraz jej rodziną. Pojawia się krótko w ostatniej misji, aby rzucić wyzwanie, które zamieni Strażniczki w Magiczne Władczynie. Elyon ma specjalny komiks poświęcony jej dostosowaniu się do życia w Meridianie. Uświadomiwszy sobie, że nie wie nic o świecie, którym ma rządzić, Elyon zostawia Świetlistą koronę pod opieką Miriadel i Alborna i zabiera Meridiański odpowiednik konia (lub jednorożca, ponieważ ma róg) i podróżuje poza miasto w nadziei dowiedzenia się więcej. Vathek potajemnie podąża za nią, ale zostaje odkryty szybko po tym, jak Elyon ma ostatnie spotkanie z duchem swojej matki. Zostają schwytani przez grupę Meridiańczyków żyjących pod ziemią, wierzących, że Phobos nadal rządzi, a Elyon jest pod jego kontrolą. Udaje jej się przekonać tych ludzi, że jest królową, i pod koniec wydania czuje się znacznie lepiej ze swoimi umiejętnościami przywódczymi. W komiksie Elyon jest Światłem Meridianu, wyłączną pozycją zbawicielki zarezerwowanej dla kobiet z Rodziny Królewskiej. Światło Meridianu jest bardzo potężną siłą magiczną i jest prawowitym władcą Meridianu. Według Phobosa i Wyroczni jest silniejsza nawet od samego Phobosa. W programie telewizyjnym Elyon jest prawowitą królową Meridianu, a także Sercem Meridianu, pozycja, która oznacza, że jest równie potężna jak Serce Kondrakaru i Lillian. Oba te tytuły oznaczają tę samą rzecz, i nie ma żadnej wzmianki o innym zarówno w komiksie, jak i programie telewizyjnym. Na równi programu telewizyjnego i komiksów, pełna moc Elyon wydaje się przewyższać lub co najmniej rywalizować z połączoną siłą wszystkich pięciu Strażników. W komiskie urodziny Elyon są 31 października, co czyni ją Skorpionem. Chronologia: Seria animowana Dotychczas w przeciwieństwie do komiksów, w wersji programowej, jedyny raz, kiedy wykazała zainteresowanie Calebem był w Wszystkie najlepszego Will w sezonie pierwszym. Uważa się, że skoro przez resztę serialu jest z Cornelią, Elyon jako najlepsza przyjaciółka nie zrobiła nic, by rozwinąć swoje uczucia wobec niego, ponieważ obecnie nie jest singlem. W sezonie drugim programu telewizyjnego Elyon pozostaje ważną członkinią obsady. Na początku sezonu Nerissa gromadzi sojuszników Phobosa, którzy zostali zranieni lub uwięzieni przez Elyon i Strażniczki, tworząc grupę znaną jako Rycerze Zemsty. Rycerze mają za cel zniszczyć Strażniczki i Elyon, tym samym pozwalając Phobosowi ponownie rządzić. Powodują liczne problemy w Meridianie, razem z Nerissą i przy jednej okazji, Niszczycielami. Jako Królowa Meridianu Elyon gra główną rolę w powstrzymaniu ich, z pomocą Strażniczek, Caleba i Blunka. W tej części sezonu Elyon także chodzi do szkoły na Ziemi, aby pomóc utrzymać Meridian i Kondrakar w tajemnicy, i kończy rok szkolny, zanim otrzyma korepetycje w Meridianie. Z tego powodu Elyon jest często pokazywana z innymi dziewczynami w szkole. W K jest dla Klejnotu, krótko po ukończeniu roku szkolnego na Ziemi, Elyon jest ciekawa swoich rodzonych rodziców z powodu Klejnotu z Korony, który ofiarowała jej Trill, pokojówka. Z Trill wchodzi do Komnaty Medytacji i jest w stanie zobaczyć wspomnienia Trill o swoich rodzonych rodzicach. To, co widzi Elyon, sprawia, że wierzy, że jej rodzice byli okropnymi ludźmi i że jej wcale nie kochali. Tymczasem Phobos zostaje uwolniony i prowadzi główny atak na pałac. Po obudzeniu się ze swojego transu i uwięzieniu Phobosa i Rycerzy Zemsty, Elyon ze złością rzuca Klejnot z Korony w Trill. Trill łapie go i ujawnia, że jest Nerissą w przebraniu i zawsze była. Najwyraźniej pomogła buntowi zarówno jako Mage, jak i Trill, a nawet urodziła Caleba, aby mógł poprowadzić bunt. Nerissa mówi, że cierpliwie czekała na swoją szansę na zdobycie mocy Elyon. Klejnot z Korony, który został objawiony Sercu Meridianu, wyciągał z niej jej moce, a teraz, gdy dała go Nerissie, Serce Meridianu było jej. Nerissa następnie pieczętuje Elyon wewnątrz klejnotu i zabiera ją jako jeńca. Elyon pozostaje uwięziona przez resztę sezonu, ale moc Serca Meridianu jest używana przez Nerissę do wielu rzeczy. Na końcu zostaje uwolniona i odzyskuje swoje moce. Rodzina Matka i ojciec Elyon zniknęli w tajemniczych okolicznościach czternaście lat temu, kiedy jej brat Phobos objął tron. Matka Elyon czasami pojawia się jej w formie ducha dla poradnictwa, co oznacza, że najprawdopodobniej obecnie nie żyje. Mogła jednak użyć mocy projekcji astralnej, moc, którą posiada Elyon, aby komunikować się ze swoją córką. W programie telewizyjnym imię matki Elyon to Weira, ale w komiksie jej imię wcale nie jest podane. W programie telewizyjnym stwierdzono, że Weira poszła za motylem do lasu i zgubiła się. Następnie Mage stworzyła Gwiazdę Threbe, by zlokalizować księżniczkę, zablokować moce wszystkiego, co mogłoby ją skrzywdzić, i bezpiecznie poprowadzić ją do domu. Po tym, jak Weira została odnaleziona, jej ojciec pozbył się Gwiazdy, by uniemożliwić ich wrogom użycie jej przeciwko nim. Gwiazdę później odnalazł Phobos i użył jej, by znaleźć swoją siostrę. Uważa się, że Weira była przeszłym Światłem/Sercem Meridianu. Nic nie zostało ujawnione o ojcu Elyon poza faktem, że zniknął czternaście lat temu, kiedy Phobos przywłaszczył sobie tron, i że nie ma prawie żadnej mocy, ponieważ najważniejszą pozycją w Meridianie jest Królowa. W programie telewizyjnym został nazwany Zanden. Brat Elyon, Phobos, jest sadystycznym, bezwzględnym i przebiegłym tyranicznym czarownikiem. On również posiada potężne moce magiczne, ale nie tak silne jak Elyon. Rządził na miejscu Elyon, ale nigdy nie miał żadnej formalnej władzy i nie miałby, dopóki Elyon nie została uznana za zmarłą i nie zostanie koronowany. Phobos źle traktował swój lud i ukradł siłę życiową i magię ich i ich ziemi, by zwiększyć swoje moce. Po jego klęsce został uwięziony w Mglistej Wieży (komiks) i/lub Meridiańskim Więzieniu (program telewizyjny). Elyon została wychowana przez Miriadel i Alborna, dwóch Meridiańczyków, których uważała za swoich rodziców. Żyli z Elyon na Ziemi pod przydomkami Pan Thomas Brown i Pani Eleanor Brown. Wychowują Elyon jako normalną dziewczynę i nic nie powiedzieli jej o Meridianie ani o tym, że są bestiami. Kiedy Elyon została zabrana do życia z Phobosem, zostali zamknięci w Więzieniu Meridianu. W programie telewizyjnym Elyon zostaje poinformowana, że jej rodzice są bezpieczni i żyją szczęśliwie na ładnej farmie poza miastem, a ona bardzo za nimi tęskni. W komiksie Elyon z początku jest wściekła na nich za ukrywanie jej przed jej prawdziwą tożsamością, nie dba nawet o to, by zostali zamknięci. Po przywróceniu Elyon do jej prawowitego miejsca na tronie zamieszkali z nią w Pałacu. Elyon kocha ich jak swoich prawdziwych rodziców i nazywa ich Mamą i Tatą. Moce Elyon jest Światłem/Sercem Meridianu, w związku z tym posiada wielką magiczną moc, która zmienia ją w wypaczającą rzeczywistość. Moc, o której nie wie, dopóki podświadomie nie czerpie z niej, by uratować Cedrica przed Strażniczkami w programie telewizyjnym. Można argumentować, że kontroluje Żywioł Światła lub moc nad Materią. Oto lista mocy, zdolności i innych talentów, które posiada Elyon: *Fotokineza:' Zdolność kontrolowania i manipulowania formami światła. *'Chronokineza:' Zdolność manipulowania i wypaczania czasem. *Wytwarza fale i błyskawice energii i siły. *Manipulowanie fizyczną rzeczywistością, zmieniając ją do woli. *Tworzenie portali między Meridianem a Ziemią, w tym takie, które zmieniają materię, która przez nią przechodzi. (Była w stanie skurczyć Strażniczki i Caleba, kiedy wyruszyli do Meridianu przez portal, który stworzyła.) *Otwieranie fałd utrzymujących się w przestrzeni, w czasie do Ziemi, Meridianu, Kondrakaru, Zamballi i innych światów. *Wytwarzanie upiornych obrazów samej siebie, podobnych do Kropli astralnych. Te iluzoryczne kopie są w stanie poruszać się niezależnie od Elyon, ale nie mają żadnych cieni, ani nie reagują tak, jak zrobiłaby to prawdziwa osoba. Jeśli zostaną dotknięte, znikną. *Projektowanie formy astralnej, częściowo przezroczystej, nawet pomiędzy Meridianem a Ziemią. W przeciwieństwie do swoich upiornych kopii, ta forma jest prawdziwą Elyon i jest w stanie użyć jej, by się komunikować. *Teleportowanie się, nawet pomiędzy wymiarami. *Posiadanie lotu. *'Telekineza:' Zdolność poruszania obiektów po prostu poprzez wolę własnego umysłu. *Przechodzenie przez ściany i przypuszczalnie przez inne obiekty stałe. *Zobrazowanie scen przyszłości na rysunkach (chociaż Elyon używa tej mocy niezamierzenie i nieświadomie). To może być postrzegane jako typ przeczucia. *Uwięzienie innych w nieprzenikalnym przezroczystym bańkowym więzieniu. *Związanie innych linami energetycznymi (tak jak to zrobiła z Phobosem po pokonaniu go). *Tymczasowe usunięcie części ciała innych osób, tak jak to zrobiła z ustami Taranee, by powstrzymać ją przed ostrzeżeniem Strażniczek. To może być postrzegane jako wypaczanie z rzeczywistości. * Zmienienie swojego wyglądu (roztoczenie uroku). To również może być postrzegane jako wypaczanie z rzeczywistości. *Zmienianie rysunków, myśli lub nawet opowiadań w rzeczywistość. *Sprawienie, by pojawił się lód lub zamrożenie czegokolwiek lub kogokolwiek. *Stworzenie lub wyczarowanie podmuchu czystej energii ze swoich rąk. *Żywioł światła. *Uwięzienie ludzi wewnątrz obrazów. *Posiadanie władzy nad pięcioma naturalnymi żywiołami: Wodą, Ogniem, Ziemią, Powietrzem i Kwintesencją. *Hipnoza. *Zapieczętowanie Świetlistej korony zaklęciem wystarczająco silnym, by wytrzymało połączone ataki Strażniczek. *Zmuszenie Cedrica, by powrócił do swojej prawdziwej formy, ze wsparciem Hay Lin. *Przywołanie Świetlistej korony od Cedrica, nawet jeśli jest przez niego noszona. *Stworzenie pola ochronnego przeznaczonego do uniemożliwienia podsłuchiwanie designed to prevent eavesdropping, nawet przez magiczne metody, o takiej sile, że nawet Endarno, aczkolwiek bez pełnych mocy jako Wyrocznia, nie był w stanie przeszyć lub nawet wykryć go, kiedy była wspierana przez Caleba, Vatheka i pięć Strażniczek. Uwaga: Ta lista obejmuje moce zarówno z komiksu, jak i programu telewizyjnego. Elyon nie pokazała wszystkich z nich w obu. Kiedy Cedric zdobył Świetlistą koronę, jego własne naturalne moce znacząco słabsze niż te Elyon, był w stanie pokonać Strażniczki, Himerisha i Yan Lin, teleportować się, zmieniać formy niewyczuwalne przez Radę i twierdzi, że jest w rzeczywistości w stanie zniszczyć sam Kondrakar. Pojawienia się w serialu telewizyjnym Sezon pierwszy *Wszystkiego najlepszego Will (pierwsze pojawienie się) *Prace społeczne *Labirynt *Dziel i rządź *Żywy obraz *Kamień Threbe *Odnaleziona księżniczka *Wiadomość z ostatniej chwili *Noc rodziców *Błotne ślimaki *Duchy Elyon *Pozory mylą *Podwodna kopalnia *Pieczęć Phobosa *Ucieczka z Cavigoru *Wyzwanie Caleba *Bitwa na Polach Meridianu *Na ratunek buntownikom *Skradzione Serce *Ostatnia bitwa Sezon drugi *A jest dla Anonimowej *Z jest dla Zdrady *Z jest dla Zmian *N jest dla Niebezpieczeństwa *F jest dla Fasad *P jest dla Polowania *K jest dla Klejnotu *W jest dla Wiedzy (kamea) *E jest dla Ego (kamea) *Z jest dla Zwycięstwa (kamea) *Z jest dla Zanadu *P jest dla Poddaj się *S jest dla Szczytu Ciekawostki *Jej oryginalnym imieniem było Elyon Portrait. *Ponieważ jej rodzina biologiczna, Escanorowie pochodzą z Brytanii, Elyon, podobnie jak wielu innych ludzi w Meridianie, jest Brytyjczykiem. *Elyon ma te same urodziny, co Irma Lair w programie telewizyjnym, 13 marca. *Co ciekawe, ''Elyon (עֶלְיוֹן) jest hebrajskim słowem oznaczającym "szczytowy", "najwyższy" lub "największy". Jest to jeden z wielu epitetów i tytułów Boga w judaizmie. Odniesienia en:Elyon Brown es:Elyon Brown fr:Elyon Brown Kategoria:Postacie z W.I.T.C.H. Kategoria:Postacie poboczne z W.I.T.C.H. Kategoria:Escanorowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z W.I.T.C.H. Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z W.I.T.C.H. Kategoria:Meridian Kategoria:Rodzina Brown Kategoria:Postacie kaukaskie z W.I.T.C.H. Kategoria:Postacie z supermocami z W.I.T.C.H. Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Siostry Kategoria:Nawróceni złoczyńcy z W.I.T.C.H. Kategoria:Królowe Kategoria:Misja I (W.I.T.C.H.) Kategoria:Sezon 1 (W.I.T.C.H.) Kategoria:Sezon 2 (W.I.T.C.H.) Kategoria:Mistyczne serca Kategoria:Telepaci Kategoria:Wypaczający z rzeczywistości Kategoria:Obdarowujący mocą Kategoria:Pochłaniacze mocy Kategoria:Twórcy portalu Kategoria:Mesmeryści Kategoria:Telekinetycy Kategoria:Adoptowani Kategoria:Osoby według pochłaniania mocy Kategoria:Żywiołaki